Seasons of Temptation
by Vallana
Summary: As the wheel of the year turns so do the thought of a Lord and a Maiden...if they only knew just how similar those thoughts were
1. Spring Flowers

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Spring Flowers

Branches frosted pink

Fragrant buds of distraction

A Great One brought low

It was spring and he hated spring. It was bad for hunting, and not just because the animals were lean from their winter fast, or that they tended to keep close to their well protected dens; it was the flowers. He hated them. The fragrant buds did nothing but reek havoc with his superior senses. Their perfume would stick in his nose masking the scent of his prey. It was like being half blind.

And then there was the sound, the endless drone of insects drawn to them. It annoyed more than it hindered, but the constant annoyance had the tendency to become distracting. What was worse was the muffling effect the fallen petals tended to have on the footfalls of potential enemies, especially were they lay most thickly.

Another reason he preferred to avoid them was the disturbing power they seemed to have to disarm him, causing him to lower his guard when it should be on high alert.

Now that he thought of it 'she' was a lot like spring flowers: distracting, annoying, and disarming. With a growl, Sesshomaru turned from the cherry blossoms. These were not thoughts he was willing to indulge in, not now, preferably, not ever.


	2. Summer Fruit

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Summer Fruit

Ripe, plump and juicy

Begging to be plucked in the

Dog Days of Summer

It was summer and he felt like he was losing it. His control over his more feral instincts seemed to be slipping and it wasn't due to the lengthening days and increasing temperature. It was 'her,' the forbidden fruit of his half-brother's garden. The sight of her firm body called out to him, tempting him to taste of her ripe flesh. To take the plump fullness of her in his hand. To press his lips to her freshly washed skin and bite into it slowly to draw out the sensation. To let his tongue lap the liquid he knew she contained. To revel in the sweet juices that would coat his chin as he took his pleasure in devouring her.

He knew he was losing it. She was too close, too tempting, to ripe not to be plucked and made into a meal for one such as himself.

'No,' Sesshomaru thought as he turned from the hot spring she was bathing in, 'I will not give in. Not now, preferably, not ever.'


	3. Autumn Leaves

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Autumn Leaves

Branches tipped in blood

Swirling battle, wind and leaves

A Maiden, alone

It was autumn and she loved autumn. It was great for relaxing and not just because her classes would be ending soon, or that Inu Yasha and the others liked to stay close to the village to help with the harvest; it was the leaves. She loved them.

She could sit for hours watching the foliage changing from green to red, the way they would sway with every gentle breeze against the high white clouds. She enjoyed how unpredictable they could be, holding onto their branch with near perfect stillness one moment, gone the next, leaving one to question if it had really been there at all.

And then there was the way they danced, shifting suddenly with each change in the wind, displaying their elegant style as they waltzed to the silent music of the season. She would find herself straining to hear it knowing the only sound that would reach her would be the soft rustle, like the whisper of silk, as they finished their dance and came to rest on the forest floor.

Now that she thought of it 'he' was a lot like autumn leaves: unpredictable, elegant, and silent. Smiling to herself, Kagome turned to go back to the village. She wished he was near now, and possibly forever.


	4. Winter Frost

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Winter Frost

Deadly temptation

Longing for Winter's embrace

Summer's heart revealed

It was winter and she felt like she had finally figured it out. She knew who she really wanted and it wasn't a hot-tempered hanyou or a lively high-schooler. It was 'him,' the deadly demon that ruled the west. The sight of him pale and perfect called out to her, daring her to test herself against the winter's frost. To stand exposed before it, as a gift of warmth given freely. To feel her cheeks redden as it would take her in its frozen grip. To suppress the urge to shudder as its icy claws pierced her skin. To surrender to the penetrating cold as it slowly claimed her body.

She knew she had finally figured it out. He was so dominating, so deadly, so perfect, she knew he would be able to fulfill all her forbidden fantasies.

'Yes,' Kagome thought as she gave one last look at the setting sun, 'and I'm willing to wait for him for now, and possibly forever.'


End file.
